Treasure
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Minho punya rahasia. Kenyataanya, Newt bangga karena hanya dirinya yang mengetahui rahasia itu.


" **Treasure"**

— **Maze Runner Trilogy** —

 _belong's to_

 **James Dashner**

 **Treasure** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

― **x―**

* * *

Orang-orang memanggilnya berandalan, berengsek, bangsat, sampah masyarakat, iblis, dan macam-macam hal lain yang senada mengerikannya. Tapi Minho tak pernah mempersoalkan hal itu. Telinganya cukup tebal untuk mengabaikan bisik dan kasak-kusuk sejuta belah bibir yang dilaluinya. Hanya saja, Minho terkadang merasa ragu, apakah kedua tangannya akan selalu sampai tepat waktu untuk menutup telinga Newt ketika panggilan-panggilan itu mulai menyerbu.

"Ayah!"

Pergerakan Minho terhenti. Kedua ujung tali sepatunya yang semula siap tersimpul kini menggantung di udara. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja berseru polos. Dan melempar cengiran lebar ke arah sosok yang kini berdiri dalam jarak satu setengah meter dari balik punggungnya.

"Hei, jagoan." Lelaki berdarah Asia itu menyahut pendek, lalu kembali mengalihkhan fokusnya untuk menuntaskan simpul tali sepatunya hingga terpasang sempurna. Senyum simetris mekar di bibirnya ketika sepasang ruang dengarnya menangkap langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ayah mau pergi bertugas?"

Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Melempar tatapan antusias dangan bola mata karamel yang membola. Lugu, dan penuh rasa penasaran. Minho mengamati sosok itu dengan seksama. Rambut pirangnya mulai panjang ( _catat, sempatkan waktu untuk potong rambut_ ), hidungnya yang mungil, sepasang daun telinga yang memerah, pipinya yang bulat, juga bibir tipisnya yang mungil dan beraroma susu coklat. Tubuhnya yang kecil berbalut jaket dengan sablon figur _Ironman_ di bagian depan, kedua tangan mungilnya memakai sepasang sarung tangan musim dingin bergaris-garis biru-putih, sebuah _helm_ terjepit canggung dari batas ketiak hingga bagian bawah lengan kirinya, celana piyama bermotif pisang, dan sepatu kets milik Minho yang jelas-jelas kebesaran di kakinya.

"Newt," Minho memanggilnya lembut, satu senyum terkulum hangat di wajah tegasnya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin pergi juga!" Bocah itu berseru antusias. Matanya kian melebar dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sejuta tekad. Kedua alisnya menukik runcing, dua kerut gelombang terlekung di pangkal hidungnya, bibirnya meruncing ke depan dalam bentuk segitiga, bahkan dagunya bergerak maju. Minho mendengus geli, membatin dari mana anaknya belajar memasang mimik seperti itu.

Minho memutar posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Newt. Ia melempar senyum lebar hingga sepasang manik matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata oriental. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju puncak kepala Newt, mengusapnya penuh sayang dengan senyum tak lepas. "Ini masih terlalu awal untukmu." Minho berkata, memberi tepukan ringan di puncak kepala sang anak. Merasakan helaian rambut pirangnya yang lembut dan sedikit lepek.

"Kenapa?" Newt bertanya polos. Kepalanya miring sedikit agar bisa menangkap wajah Minho secara lebih jelas. "Aku kan sudah bisa naik sepeda roda dua."

Minho tertawa kecil mendengar celoteh sang anak. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menatap kedua bola mata Newt lurus-lurus. "Hmm... lalu?"

"Ayah kejar penjahatnya dengan motor. Aku naik sepeda, sekalian bawa tongkat bisbol."

" _Wow! That's sounds great_." Minho menyahut, berpura-pura terlihat antusias. "Kau memang berbakat, Newt." Minho menarik pucuk hidung Newt gemas, membuat sang anak menggerutu kecil sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Dan Minho merseponnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Dengar," Minho meletakkan sebalah tangannya di bahu Newt, gesturnya berubah serius hingga Newt terbawa suasana dan mendadak bungkam serta menyimak dengan patuh. "Jika ayah menjadi penguasa negeri ini, ayah pasti akan memberimu hadiah. Sebuah penghargaan untuk anak berusia enam tahun paling berbakat sedunia." Kelakar Minho dengan begitu yakin. Membuat sepasang mata coklat karamel milik Newt yang menatapnya kian berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Minho memberi satu anggukan diplomatis. "Tentu." Ia menegaskan. Setelahnya kembali menarik tangannya dari bahu Newt. Satu helaan napas berat keluar, dan ia mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai. "Sayangnya, aku bukan penguasa negeri ini.." Ujar Minho dengan nada menyesal, seolah kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia membertahankan ekspresi sedih nan pilu dalam beberapa detik. Kemudian ayah satu orang anak itu bangkit berdiri membelakangi Newt.

"Tunggu dulu, ayah!"

Newt menarik ujung jaket kulit Minho cepat-cepat. Seolah tak rela Minho pergi begitu saja setelah sebelumnya berjanji akan memberinya hadiah. Minho menunduk untuk menatap anak semata wayangnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Newt, ayah tidak punya hadiah apapun untukmu." Suaranya dibuat dalam nada sedih dan dewasa secara sekaligus.

"Aku tidak mau hadiah!" Newt berseru lantang. Tangannya masih mengamit ujung jaket Minho, kian erat dan tak mau lepas. "Aku mau bantu ayah! Aku mau ada di samping ayah, menangkap penjahat bersama-sama!"

Selama beberapa sekon lamanya, Minho hanya membeku. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Newt begitu polos dan murni, penuh akan ketulusan adan afeksi yang nyata tanpa dibuat-buat. Anak itu hanya ingin bersamanya. Anak itu hanya terlalu percaya pada Minho. Anak itu terlalu mengidolakan Minho sebagai ayahnya. Memercayai semua sekenario yang Minho ceritakan seputar pekerjaannya. Minho telah berhasil menyihir anaknya sendiri dengan dongeng manis bahwa dirinya adalah pasukan khusus yang bertugas mengejar penjahat yang berkeliaran mengancam kota dengan sepeda motornya. Minho menghipnotis Newt, menutup matanya dari kenyataan bahwa ia hanya pembalap liar yang mendapat uang dari hasil pertarungan jalanan yang ilegal.

Minho berhasil mengulas senyum, meski yang saat ini paling ingin dilakukannya adalah menampar diri sendiri. Lelaki keturunan Asia itu memberi anggukan kecil, dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke lantai. Kembali duduk tegak dengan air muka serius. "Baiklah, ayah akan beri tahu kamu sebuah rahasia." Minho berujar, lengkap dengan isyarat tangannya memanggil Newt agar mendekat.

Newt tersentak kecil, namun sorot matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan kilat rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi. Bocah pirang itu meletakkan helm yang sejak tadi dibawanya di atas lantai, dan mendekat pada Minho. Memajukan wajahnya agar merapat pada wajah Minho. Minho turut memajukan wajahnya, memposisikan bibirnya tapat di depan kuping kecil Newt. Ia menarik napas, dan dapat mencium aroma khas Newt yang bercampur keringat juga susu coklat.

" _Saranghae_ , Newt."

Minho berbisik halus dengan nada super serius, seolah-olah itu adalah rahasia super besar. Dan bola mata Newt kian melebar ketika mendengarnya, kedua pipi tembamnya tersipu otomatis. Newt memang mengerti sebagian bahasa Korea karena Minho sering mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, ketika Newt bertanya perihal artinya, tentu Minho akan tersenyum dan memberikan jawaban dengan senang hati.

Minho lekas menarik diri, menggelengkan kepala dan memasang gestur begitu frustasi dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Karena itu, ayah tidak bisa membiarkan putra tercinta ayah pergi ke medan pertempuran." Suaranya berubah depresi, seolah kata-kata itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Newt hanya diam mengamati, tak bergeming. Baginya kini sang Ayah terlihat seperti sedang memainkan peran dalam sebuah teater.

Tangan Minho yang bebas kembali meraih puncak kepala Newt dan mengusapnya lembut. "Membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup, sungguh.." Ia berujar begitu dramatis. Membuat Newt hanya bisa berkedip-kedip konstan memandangnya.

"Karena itu, ayah ingin Newt tetap di sini. Tetap baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka, terus belajar, sekolah, menjadi pintar, kuat, sampai dewasa dan baru boleh pergi menangkap penjahat." Minho kembali menatap putranya dengan penuh ketulusan, dedikasi murni yang mengalir dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Newt mengamati raut muka sang ayah yang begitu damai menatapnya. Wajah yang selalu dipandang dengan penuh rasa ngeri oleh setiap orang itu sama sekali tak menakutkan di matanya. Di matanya, Minho selalu lembut dan penuh perhatian, hangat, punya senyum yang manis, punya tawa yang menarik, dan tatapan mata yang teduh.

"Oke, Newt?"

Juga suara yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Uh-hum!" Newt mengangguk cepat. Senyumnya melebar hingga deret gigi susu menyembul lugu dari balik bibir mungilnya. Matanya melengkung seperti busur panah kembar.

Minho balas mengangguk puas, tertawa kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala anaknya bangga. "Jagoan!"

Newt tertawa riang, ikut menggapai rambut hitam Minho dan mengusapnya dengan tangan kecilnya. "Jagoan!" Ia berseru lantang, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening Minho seolah memberi berkat. "Selamat bertugas, Jagoan nomor satu sedunia!"

* * *

" _What are you thinking about_?"

Newt tersentak kecil dan menoleh cepat. Matanya segera mengkap sosok Minho yang berdiri mengamit dua kantung plastik bergambar karikatur ayam konyol. Pojok kening lelaki berkerut samar sementara satu alisnya terangkat tinggi, menatap Newt penuh rasa penasaran sekaligus menanti jawaban. "Kau senyum-senyum sendiri." Minho memberi tambahan informasi.

Newt tersenyum geli dan menggelengkan kepala. Kini usianya sebelas tahun. Hampir memasuki tahun terakhir masa sekolah dasarnya. Dan hari ini tepat menjadi acara kepindahan mereka yang ke empat. "Bukan apa-apa." Newt mengangkat bahu ringan. "Apa yang ayah beli?"

Minho mendelik kecil, menjinjing tinggi kantung plastik di tangannya. "Makan malam." Lelaki itu berujar, lalu menggeser kardus besar di hadapannya dengan sebelah kaki, lantas segera mendudukkan diri di hadapan sang putra. Newt bergegas mengambil alih kantng plastik itu dari tangan Minho. Membukanya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Ayam lagi." Newt berkomentar, memasang wajah pura-pura bosan.

"Kau kan suka ayam."

"Dulu _sih_ , iya."

Satu alis Minho menukik tajam "Sekarang?"

"Sekarang sepertinya ayah yang tergila-gila pada ayam."

"Tidak juga."

Newt mendengus. " _Meh_ , ayah suka ayam."

"Aku suka wanita cantik dan seksi."

"Ew! _Please_ , telingaku masih suci."

Sementara Minho tertawa, Newt menata makan malam mereka sambil sesekali bergumam kecil sejenis, _ayamnya sudah dingin_ , dan _di mana sausnya_ , atau _bagaimana cara bawanya sih, kardusnya sampai penyok begini._

"Kau sudah merapikan kamarmu?" Minho melontar pertanyaan. Satu tangannya kini sibuk membuka sekaleng soda.

"Hmm.." Newt memberi anggukan, masih disibukkan dengan plastik-plastik kecil berisi saus dan mayones. "Tinggal lemarinya, aku butuh bantuan."

"Oke." Minho menyanggupi, meneguk sodanya dan mengernyit kecil ketika cairan itu bereaksi menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Selanjutnya, ia tertegun mengamati Newt. Anak itu sudah besar, tingginya berkembang pesat, otaknya berpacu brilian, dan wajahnya mulai menampilkan garis-garis ketampanan khas Inggris. Minho meringis kecil, darah sang ibu memang mengalir lebih kental dalam tubuh Newt dibanding Minho sebagai ayahnya.

"Aku juga sudah lihat sekolah baruku." Newt kembali membuka percakapan. Membuat sepasang manik mata hitam Minho beralih penuh dan fokus padanya. Si pirang tersenyum kecil. "Bagus, jaraknya juga dekat dari sini. Sepertinya aku akan suka." Ia berujar ceria, kemudian menggigit sepotong ayam dan melebarkan mata begitu lidahnya mengecap rasa.

Minho menatap prihatin. Rasa bersalah membombardir dirinya tanpa bisa dicegah. Ribuan jarum mendarat telak menghujani hatinya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. " _I'm sorry_ , Newt." Minho berbisik lemah. "Ayah akan usahakan ini menjadi kepindahan kita yang terakhir."

Newt memandangi wajah Minho yang menunduk lesu. Menggigit bibir, dan merasa telah salah bicara. Tapi buru-buru menggeleng kuat. "Nah, nah!" Newt berseru lantang, membuat Minho segera mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya, Newt otomatis memasang senyum lebar begitu mendapati wajah Minho yang memandangnya terkejut. "Ayah pasti belum tahu rahasianya kan?"

Kening Minho berkerut. "Rahasia apa?"

Newt menutup bibirnya eksta rapat, lalu membuat ekspresi berpikir serius. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah seolah memastikan tak ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengarkan mereka saat ini. Setelahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Minho, membuat Minho otomatis balik merespon dengan mendekatkan sebelah telinganya ke arah Newt. Dan anak itu mulai berbisik. Newt membisikkan sebuah rahasia sama seperti yang pernah Minho bagi padanya lima tahun silam dalam bahasa Korea. Dan rahasia berbentuk kalimat sakral itu sukses membuat Minho mematung haru.

Newt menarik diri perhahan, menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang mata sipit ayahnya. "Jadi kemanapun tidak masalah, berapa kalipun pindah tidak jadi soal. _As long as I'm with you_."

Dan Minho tak perlu menjawab. Newt tak butuh jawaban. Cukup dua lekung senyum yang saling bertemu, juga benang-benang pertalian darah yang memintal kehangatan. Atau tangan Minho yang kembali mendarat di atas puncak kepala sang anak. Itu sudah cukup.

Di antara hal tak terhingga yang Newt pelajari dari buku matematika yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah, arti akar kuadrat adalah salah satu yang terpenting. Akar kuadrat bisa mengurung setiap bilangan di dalamnya yang memaknai ribuan bilangan lain di baliknya. Bahkan katanya, akar kuadrat dari minus satu itu _ada_. Jawabannya ada di _dalamnya_. Selalu ada di sana. Dalam bentuk jenis bilangan paling rahasia, jadi tidak pernah keluar sehingga bisa terlihat. Tapi, bilangan itu ada di dalamnya. _Selalu_.

Dan Newt tahu bahwa Minho seperti itu. Ayahnya simbol kebaikan berlambang minus satu yang terbingkai dalam akar kuadrat. Kebaikan itu selalu ada di dalam sana— _hatinya_. Rahasia yang begitu besar dan menakjubkan. Orang-oarang tak pernah tau, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk dapat mencari. Tapi Newt tahu. Newt tahu ada jutaan bilangan kebaikan dalam akar kuadrat yang mengurung Minho. Karena itu, tak peduli seburuk apapun orang-orang memandang ayahnya, sejelek dan sejahat apapun seorang Minho di mata mereka. Bagi Newt, Minho adalah ayah yang terbaik. Karena Newt memegang rahasia akar kuadratnya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _thanks to_ :**

 **Guest** (aku bingung sekaligus bahagia karena kamu secara ajaib bisa tau kalo aku _update_ , wkwk. Pokoknya makasiiiiiih/muah) **RanVan16** (makasih, kamu juga lucu/hey) **sutet** (aku gatau kenapa senyum pas liat namamu muncul di notif _e_ - _mail_ ku, hehe. Mungkin aku baper. Sebaper saat nonton TDC) **heyoyo** (sama deh, aku juga dari begitu mulai udah meliut-liut gelisah di kursi, sampe diomelin temenku wkwk. Btw, daripada panci dilempar ke kamu mending buat aku aja, lumayan buat masak mie :v) **shunshines** (iya, sama-sama. Hatiku juga rontok inih T.T) **blxssxm** (iya, sama-sama. Barangkali kalo _Minho's side_ ditampilin dalam film, justru hati ini makin lebur gak karuan) **Fujiwara Kyousuke 16** (makasih, tapi aku belum sembuh total, tunggu aja hehe) **Fujiwara Ryuki-chan** (ah, jangan nonton deh. Liat Newt di film itu berat. Kamu gak akan kuat, biar aku saja/apaan. Siap-siap aja, hatinya pakein helm biar _safety_ kalo mau nonton) **tranquillusanimus** ( _let's cries under the rain together_ /criessss.) **Tefu Choi** ( _really_? Wah, untung kita gak nonton barengan. Nanti nangis bareng kan gak lucu pas _scene_ memilukan itu, hisk. Masih kebayang terus sampe sekarang pas Minho ukir nama Newt di batu. Itu ngukirnya pake sepenuh cinta bersama hati yang patah/nyebur) **Summer Chii** (udah, udah, kita gak boleh masokis/gigit tembok. Mari berusaha _move on_ bersama :")

 **rotisugar, florexx, Arisa-Amori27, Chotan, MHSyoxx, Rinesha, suzume saezuri, Ena-Sama, melani. , naoNR, nizafa**.

Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat ^^

a/n: kenapa juga endingnya malah kepikiran akar kuadrat/ngakak/hush! Jarang banget bikin _genre_ _family_ , jadi susah dapet _tone_ -nya, tehe :'D


End file.
